A Journey: Undine & Undone
by n7shoujo
Summary: Cancelled. Reason: mary-sue-ness yo! Aaand bad writing /coughs.
1. Prologue:  Destiny's Choice

**Hello! I'm trying out something new;- actually writing stories for a change seems nice. Hehe. Ok, well this is a Fai x Original Character story. If you don't like it, then press the back button. Check out my Favourite Stories bar if you want to find more awesome-er FaixOC stories, okay? And no flames please! Constructive criticism only! Please be aware of later romance & angst.**

Disclaimer; I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle, only CLAMP does. And CLAMP is awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - Destiny's Choice<strong>

* * *

><p><span>My life-<span>

You could say it wasn't really interesting.

I had good parents, my father who passed away last winter, my mother followed as well, soon after that. Well, not that I had really bonded with them much, since they practically ignored me most of the time; I wasn't the best in school and didn't bother with them, although I did recall being very close to them when I was around 5. 'Dunno what happened though.

Getting onto my love life - I honestly, have no experience on love, unless you count 10 year old crushes which swapped to other guys - daily, as love. Although I have absolutely no idea why, I was told by my best friend Ash that I was great at giving out advice.

Oh! How rude, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Fay. Not an unusual name, really - well in my world, Venia, at least.

What I looked like? Well, my looks weren't much of a big deal - short, almost black, layered hair which continued to grow longer at the front, but stopped short at the shoulder-long bangs that curved against my cheeks. My eye colour? They were a grayish-blue shade - again, not much of a big deal, except for the random specks of blue, which I found weird, because my parents both had gray eyes, not blue. My skin tone was pale, like snow, but not quite. I know; - it contrasted greatly with my hair and, as my best friend Ash tells me, creates an ethereal effect, which apparently 'increases' my beauty.

I'm in my twenties, by the way, although Ash has only just turned 23, which I had teased her for, because she really didn't act her age, or because I was 2 years younger than her and I acted more mature. Guess her inner child kept her mind captive or something, but don't we all have those moments once in a while?

In all honesty, though, Ash was probably much more intelligent than me - in both real life matters and academic matters, but no way in the word of Venia that I would ever, ever, admit that to her.

My voice, although not as high-pitched as Ash's, was what I imagined as pretty. I was most likely a Mezzo-soprano in singing, but if I could just find one song that I would be able to sing, than I probably would've made a masterpiece out of it. Not that I'd admit that in public though.

My personality is probably the best thing about me though; - I'm a pretty honest person, but I can lie when I want to or when I need to, no doubt about that. I'm a person who usually thinks ahead of others, but I do have my flaws as well. I can be paranoid about some stuff, but I'll let you figure that out later, and just to let you know, I'm can be pretty full of myself as well.

I have trust issues, but nowadays I find myself always trusting/believing random strangers, for some odd, odd reason. I'm actually dreaming of becoming a musician or painter, probably a pianist, or a violinist, but so far, I've only just begun playing the guitar. Don't ask me why though, it was an offer presented to me in High School, and I took it. I've continued playing it, up until now.

I'm... probably not the nicest person you'll meet. A little socially awkward as well, unless I know you well enough to be myself, fully. I love to tease. Its one of my main perks, although Ash thinks differently. My feelings? Well, I'll just let you know that, although Ash knows much more than me in these situations, I do keep my feelings in check - I'm not as oblivious as you might think. I also, don't like to show my weaknesses - thing's like people knowing what scares me, usually stabs my ego.

Anyways, lets get back on track with what's happening to me, right now:

It was weird- while me and Ash were walking back from our daily routine of going to a Cafe called 'Destiny's Choice', a random old person came up to us; her eyes narrowed at me and Ash, but the thing that irked me most of all, was the disgust and fear, that was residing in this person's charcoal eyes.

I had raised a curious brow, as the gray haired woman sent a glance to Ash, before she fixed me into a staring-contest with her. She rasped words with a voice that made chills go down my spine; and not in a good way either.

"You, child, are not supposed to be here."

Ash and I had shared a look, one brownish-golden lock of Ash's hair falling into her eyes, which she had quickly brushed away with a long slender finger. The look was of confusion and slight interest, but when we looked back, we saw nothing, minus the bare cement path we were walking on, and the long street lights which were just turning on. Allowing myself to ponder on those words the old hag had said to me, I heaved a short sigh, before turning to say goodbye to my emerald eyed friend, only to find she was gone. Just like that. Shrugging to myself, I had gone home, unaware of the crazy events which would soon change my life forever.

* * *

><p>When I stepped through the door of my apartment, without looking up, I shrugged of my small, leather bodybag, only to be greeted with cold air, fat raindrops on my head, and a chilling but strangely beautiful voice;<p>

"Ah, finally, all 5 of them have come."

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Note~<strong>

**I'm quite pleased with this chapter, although it's probably the easiest, seeing as it's only the introduction. Is Fay's character alright? I'm really trying to make her a non-marysue. Please tell me if I'm succeeding. Haha.**

**Here are(is) some(a) definition(s) that Ash, surprisingly, has generously provided:**

* * *

><p><em>Mezzo-soprano:<em> _A Mezzo-soprano, mezzo meaning 'middle', ranges from octaves of a normal soprano to the deepest vocal range; contralto. By the way, I'mma soprano!_

_Venia:__ A Latin word, meaning 'Grace'. Also the name of the world that Fay & I are in. Flufflet. Please message Jesse (the author) if not. Or, if you have a better word in mind, for the name of the world that Fay & I are in. Heehee!_

...P.S: Please be sure to send me and Fay some cookies. Thankies!

...P.P.S: You say Fay, as _F - aye_, not _F - eye_._  
><em>

...P.P.P.S: Fay means 'Fairy/Elf'.

* * *

><p><strong>Trololol! You seriously have to watch that video somewhere on the internet, it's awesome. Haha. Anyways, thankies for reading! Review please, 'cause they make me feel all warm inside. Flames just plain hurt. Eheh. Maybe I'll draw up a picture of FayAsh on deviantART, but in the meantime, I'm kind of busy, with high school and all. For your information, The story will most likely be told in a 3rd person view, or Fay's point of view - pov.**

**This story will probably go by the manga storyline, with the exception of the OVA that's probably going to be somewhere around the middle or so. I don't know, I haven't really decided, haha. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Teehee! Ja ne~! See ya next time, on<em><strong> A Journey: Undone &amp; Undine.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1: Give & Take

**Hello everyone! Just wanted to let you know, a Silveria is a mythical creature that I made up, which is practically a bird-like cat with wings. Have you seen Fairy Tail? Well, it looks kinda like Happy, with the exception that it's much more dragon-like. It's a common pet found in the world that Fay & Ash live in; Venia.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer; I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle. I only own my OC: Fay - Ash is my friend's oc - plus the world known as Venia. And anything related to VeniaFay/Ash. Thank you

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Give &amp; Take<span>

* * *

><p><em>Something was smothering her, but not physically. It was a bitter hatred, with a foul stench of rotten flesh, flowing slowly with the wind. The figure scrunched up her nose in disgust, her eyes narrowed at the sight. Something was there. Something was watching her-<br>Waiting for her._

_She gagged - she had stumbled upon a pile of corpses, all the while pinching the bridge of her nose and squeezing her eyes shut, but that didn't work - the images were slowly burning themselves into her mind - This was one of the times where she really did want to go home._

_Something was __**not**__ right; - but what was it?_

_The scene changed.  
>Blood-<br>It was splattered across a hand, and inside something was held- something unnerving. _

_And all she could do was watch helplessly from afar. Something was churning inside of her. Feelings all mixed together as one: disgust, hatred, fear, shock, hurt, sadness – and so, so many more that she didn't have names for, but what could she have done? She didn't know. Why had such a bright and heart-warming journey suddenly become one of the exact opposite?_

* * *

><p>I turned my body over, my arms, tired, as I reached up to rub my eyes and although my heart was booming, I cursed; stupid, scary nightmare thing – I needed sleep. I turned again, then opened my eyes and looked around the room. Everyone was either asleep, or unconscious and I noted that the adorable fluff ball I had saw at the witch's shop was here. Wait, what? What had happened at that shop? I couldn't remember much… except for the part where I came, I wished and I gave – but what exactly did I give? I gave an exasperated sigh, before giving into the dreary feeling of sleep once again. Maybe I could try to remember after I woke up.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I had tried everything; calm reasoning, logical explanations, the 'I'm in a dreamnightmare' scenario – yeah. Things that would explain someone randomly getting teleported to a random 'wish place where your wishes will be granted' where a witch could grant your wishes and- this only gets better: finding out, that you weren't in your world anymore._

_My mind raced while my heart thudded painfully in my chest. I could've gone for at least half an hour about why my day was so bad, if not for the lady in front of me inquiring my name, I would've continued on my rant._

"_Fay," I answered in a surprisingly calm voice._

_I had questions though._

"_Sorry if I come off as rude, miss, but where in the world am I?"_

"_You don't know where you are?" The crimson eyed woman had asked - although no surprise was in evident her voice._

'_No. I was randomly teleported here when I walked in my apartment, expecting to see my silveria running around the place, when I looked up and saw a dark wisp of something weird and then-' I took a deep breath. That's what I would've said, maybe, if I hadn't cared what people thought of me - but then again, I don't care, so what did it matter?_

_...Okay fine. I didn't say it at all.  
><em>

"_Actually, no, do you mind telling me?" I answered, in a sarcastic tone of voice._

"_You are in a place where your wishes can be granted – with a price, of course." She added thoughtfully, with a sly smile, before she turned to the random people beside me, so I figured it'd be best if I kept silent._

_Well. That certainly helped. Not. Especially with the wish part. How in the world could a WISH be granted?_

_I glanced around, finding myself to be in some sort of garden, so I quickly mapped out an escape plan, but my vision betrayed me, I could only see to a short distance and no more. Which reminds me; I quickly bent down to pick up my body bag, which I quietly swung over my shoulder, the strap held securely by my hand. It was then that I noticed a dark-haired boy running up to the woman, who I found out was some sort of witch, with two types of animals in his arms; a black coloured one, and a white coloured one – each had a jewel of sorts on its forehead. And they were absolutely adorable._

_As I listened as the witch explained further on the subject about wishes, and where we were right now, I found out that the only downside was that I just found out we were from different worlds. Oh great. Struggling to keep calm and not to demand the witch what she meant, as in how I came to be here in the first place; I thought it was best to concentrate on something else. _

_Figuring out what happened to me was a different matter. I had to find a way home, but it could wait – just a little more time to contemplate my surroundings wouldn't hurt._

_My gaze found its way to the people beside me, who were dressed quite oddly, if I was able to say so myself. The man to my right wore a peculiar white cloak and held a strange staff. The staff was pretty –and to be honest, the person holding it was quite cute as well, but I wouldn't dwell on that fact any longer. The boy's eyes were, well, I couldn't explain it. They looked melancholic, but the only thing I had trouble with was figuring out why they did, at all.  
><em>

_I shrugged it off. I was thinking way to much._

_I shifted my gaze to the left, where a well-built figure dressed in black, stood stiffly. His red eyes, not bloodshot, but an actual red, made me gasp softly in surprise. Were there really people with eyes so… I couldn't find a word to describe it. Shrugging inwardly, I thought to myself; maybe he used contacts- the world may never know._

_The sword on his back scared me, people actually carried swords these days? Well, I hoped it was fake, for if not, the murderous look on his face when he found me staring at him made me twitch in both embarrassment and slight fear. His black hair was probably shielding a vein ready to burst in anger – hopefully not._

_Next up was the brown haired boy to the sword-wielding man's left. What had drawn my attention though, was not the brunette's features, for they were common in Venia, but the object - no person, he held in his hands. He clutched the female to his chest protectively but very gently, as if she were a porcelain doll that would break if grasped her any harder. The girl's hair had a pinkish tint to it, contrasting greatly with her pale skin, but I had a feeling the lack of colour in her skin wasn't always there. What in the world happened to her... and how was she still sleeping?  
><em>

_Before I could ponder more on that subject, the witch had turned to me._

"_What is your wish?" She asked, in a voice that held authority.  
><em>

"_I…," I glanced at the others, almost pleadingly; I hadn't listened to what they were saying before. The blond plastered on a smile, mister scary black dude looking as confused as I was -and still slightly intimidating-, and the brunette, who was looking lovingly at the unconscious girl.  
><em>

_I quickly looked back, finding the witch seemingly impatient. "I just want to go back home." Well, at least I think I do._

_The witch paused, before slowly nodding, before stating our wishes one more time and how they were practically the same, before telling us; "The wishes that you three have demanded cannot be paid separately," I tilted my head slightly at this, "however, if all four of you will pay, it would, even then, barely be enough."_

_I watched quietly as she turned to the mister black as the blond said before –his name was Kurogane, which was pretty cool. Nick name worthy as well. The faintest of smiles appeared on my face as a serious situation of Kuro-ruff paying the price turned into a quite comical one, in which she blackmailed him into giving his 'silver dragon' to her, telling him she was the only one in this world that would be able to grant his wish and be able to send us to different worlds, which the blond said was true._

_He exclaimed in a defeated but still angrily determined voice, that he would return after 'his curse', which I had yet to know about, was gone._

_The blond was up next: his price was of a pretty looking tattoo, but I was slightly confused as to how a simple tattoo could cost that much. As the witch magically transported it to her, she turned to me, opening her mouth as if she were to speak, but I interrupted her.  
><em>

"_Why do you choose what we have to pay?" I was obviously confused, when she asked of me my powers as payment._

"_And what powers? I don't have any powers, not that I know of, at least." _

_The witch's eyes seemed to glaze over a bit. She answered my questions, telling me that we had to pay what was most precious to us. I really didn't understand. How could something I didn't even know about be my most important thing? _

_She muttered something that I couldn't hear, before looking me in the eye, crimson meeting grey: I narrowed my eyes at her when I felt different; somehow, something was missing - I just knew it. It was like that feeling when you forgot something you aren't meant to forget and you try so hard to remember when you just give up and then 'BAM', It hits you in the face at the last moment._

_But this feeling was strange: I felt empty, much too empty to be myself. It was as if something was slowly torn out of me, but it didn't hurt._

_It frustrated me. What powers? What didn't I know about? It was as if there was a big circle of friends and I wasn't included. Did anyone in my world have powers? What about my parents?_

_ I found myself feeling dizzy and very tired, although the weariness was probably because it was already nighttime in my world when I came back to my mini-apartment.  
><em>

_I protested weakly to myself in my mind - surely she was mistaken - before my strong grip on my bag loosened and I fell, unable to control my body as my back hit the suddenly soft ground, where my vision slowly turned black and blurry._

_Before I was completely knocked out though, I heard a voice that sounded identical to the witch's:_

_**Nothing is coincidence. There is only Hitsuzen.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>So practically, this is what happened after she was teleported to Yuuko's shop. At the start, is when the others are starting to wake up, but because she was still tired, she fell asleep again. She didn't actually dream of what happened though. Just slept and will wake up in the next chapter.<br>**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, and I'll see (well, not really - but you know what I mean! :3) you guys next time. Make sure to review! It'll make me happy~<br>__


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Hello again! **

**Thank you, 'Ash', for reviewing, haha – but you have it wrong, Fay is not based off me, but Ash is based of you – because Fay is much more stronger and hard-headed than me –besides, Fay also blushes easily and if you think about it, doesn't even look like me. I'm just the author ;3**

**Ok so: the previous chapter included a random nightmare/dream, or vision, that Fay had seen while she was asleep, thus waking her up; tired and grumpy. The rest of the story was practically what happened at Yuuko's shop. You'll figure out the rest of her power later, but I'll tell you, not all of it is exactly… good, in a sense.**

**This chapter is practically written to say, that Fay was asleep throughout the introductions to Hanshin, Syaoran, Fai & Kuro-pyon and to Arashi + Sorata. Just to let you know, the group –meaning Syaoran and the rest – had done what they did in the manga; had the history lesson with Sorata, found out what a kudan was & etc. She didn't miss out much – well, kinda.**

**Ash (ze Reviewer) a.k.a the person who made the character, 'Ash', has the honour of being the first reviewer! Let's celebrate with a new chappie! **

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Tsubasa Chronicle – Ash (Katie) owns Ash. I own nothing but my character, Fay &amp; her home world; Venia.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Introduction<span>

* * *

><p>Pictures fluttered through my mind. I took a deep breath as they slowly became images of the day before. I still felt empty. Wait - empty of what? Why?<br>Not realizing I was holding my breath, I let it out in a big sigh, before I wondered: What was my payment again?

Shrugging to myself I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to get rid of that dreamy feeling and started to look around – it was probably my jacket or something. I spotted the familiar leather bag and opened it curiously. To my dismay and relief, my jacket had disappeared, leaving the blue case of my glasses lonely in the not-so-wide inside of the bag.

I surveyed my surroundings: I was in a different room from when I woke up before, but I was with that brunette boy and that unconscious girl. They were both asleep, although the boy seemed to be very tired, with bags under his eyes as he held the girl's hand. I frowned. How DID he sleep like that? Ugh. Nevermind.

Heaving a soft sigh, I glanced around the room. I wondered what happened while I was asleep, before I spotted a clean, folded up blanket in the corner of the room. Oh. Someone must have left it there.

With careful, feather-like steps, I walked over and placed the blanket of the guy. Didn't want him to get sick, when he was taking care of his beloved, right? Well, I'm not as mean as I said I was.

I glanced to the small window opposite to the girl's bed thing, where I gasped. Wow. What a pretty city. The sky was scattered with twinkling balls of light, where a crescent moon sat humbly upon the dark shroud. Small yet blurry lights zoomed out of the windows that were placed upon the buildings.

I whistled lightly in appreciation, before I turned back, surprised to see the boy just waking up – he looked around - startled by the looks of his expression, placing his hand to his chest, before he glanced down to his lover and quickly looked up again, finally noticing me and the blanket on him.

When he didn't speak, I took the initiative.

"Hello, I'm Fay." I smiled with a smile that I thought was polite, and stuck my hand out for him to shake. No response. I hurried placed my hand back to my side. Maybe I'll have more luck with the other people.

"Um, I thought you were cold so…" Cursing myself for my inability to not sound like some kind of demented stalker/fan person, I added;  
>"So, what's your name?"<p>

He hesitantly answered, before probably deciding I was harmless to both him and the girl, and gave me a ghost of a smile.

"My name is Syaoran, nice to meet you Fay-san." I raised an eyebrow at this. What was with the 'san' bit? Maybe he heard wrong.

"Just Fay. Just call me Fay." I added, when he blinked at me. Oh boy. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>After a few tries of getting Syaoran to say my name properly and without the 'polite greetings', as the brunette had called it, I decided: I liked this person – but I was wondering, what had happened to the girl? From the time's I've had seen her, she was always either:<p>

A: Staying limp in Syaoran's arms.

B: Tucked in a more bed-like sleeping bag … thing.

Was she awake before? I shook my head. Hm. I guess I'd have to figure out later. I heard a faint "Goodnight Fay-san.", so I absentmindedly responded without a thought, facing the window yet again and looking out.

The sun was slowly peeking behind the tall sky scrapers that were scattered around the place, rays of red, yellow and orange illuminating every crook and cranny. I sighed. This world gave me a happy atmosphere.

I turned to ask Syaoran what happened to her, but he was already back asleep, holding the girl's hand again, but this time he had lied down, facing her. Well, that explained the 'goodnight' bit. Despite myself, I smiled at the sight. How cute!

I yawned, stretching my arms. Wow. All that sleep and it still wasn't enough? Shaking my head lightly, my thoughts leaned in one direction; I hadn't asked what that girl's name was. Deciding against waking Syaoran up again, I sighed – I'd talk to him about it later. Sleep was beginning to close in on me - my vision blurred and blackness soon prevailed.

* * *

><p>I was rudely awoken by a plush toy. A white, moving, rabbit-like plush toy to be exact. I glared at whatever it was, snuggling into the heat source next to me - but that was a bad choice, because whatever it was, chuckled, gently pushing me away and taking the furry blanket off of me, practically all my warmth disappearing.<p>

I rolled into a small ball, determined to keep sleeping; when I remembered: I wasn't at home. Silly me. No wonder! I didn't have moving white puff balls at my apartment. Well, I don't think I did anyways.

I slowly uncurled – how embarrassing. I sat up quickly, shaking my head to push the sleep away. My vision blurred as I yawned – my hand covering my mouth, so I blinked several times, trying to figure out whatever the plush toy was. How did toys move? Wait. It was definitely not a toy. I know for sure, for it said something my tired mind couldn't process and attacked my face, all the while tears streaming down its white furry cheeks.

"Waah! Mokona thought that Fay-chan was dead!" How did it know my name? Oh wait. I introduced myself at the shop. Never mind.

Once I had successfully pulled the white ball of energy of my face, I gave it a blank look – taking note of its appearance as well. I tilted my head in confusion: A crimson jewel was placed onto a furry white surface, with ears so large they reached at least an inch under its small arms. Beneath the forehead lay two blackish-blue eyes which sparkled with happy tears. Underneath its eyes, a small mouth was curved into a grin.

My first option was to hug this creature and pet it until it died of suffocation; the second was to pay attention to the others in the room.

I chose the first.

Although I didn't hug it, I marveled at its fur as my hand sifted through the hairs on its head, which was really soft to touch, before my attention was, fortunately for animal in front of me, claimed by the blond-haired male beside me, the same smile I saw at the witches shop still dominating his face.

"I'm Fai D. Flourite, but you can just call me Fai, because my name's so long. Fay-chan, is it?"

I gave a nod, not wanting to say anything because my pride was still damaged and repairing, before my eyes decided to wander over to the black-clothed swordsman in the corner.

Fai followed my gaze, before he grinned again.

"Ah! That's Kuro-chi!"

I raised a brow, ready to question about the stuff that happened without me, but Kurogane beat me to it. Not the question part though.

My attention was caught when 'Kuro-Chi's' eyes opened, a murderous look taking over his nonchalant expression. He interrupted me and Fai's conversation - "That's Kurogane to you!"

Hehe. Kuro-chi.

I watched as his hand got ready to grip his non-existent sword, when he noticed as well, muttering a curse and settling to just glare at Fai. Guess Fai was lucky. Thats when something made a noise. What the-? I caught glimpse of black hair when the door slid close. Were there other people who came with us? Shrugging inwardly I decided to meet them later - they probably got randomly transported like me and came from a tragic land or something.

Fai turned to me again, before offering me a smile.

"I'm sure you've met Syaoran-kun, right?" The brown-haired boy blinked at the mention of his name, before glancing at me - awaiting my answer.

"Um, yeah. I have."

What followed after that was an awkward silence, but I decided to break it - mostly because I had no idea what happened while I was asleep.

"Does anyone want to tell me what happened while I was asleep, or not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so chapter 2 is done. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, haha. It took me a while to get this up, with all the extra editing and all Dx<strong>

**There's not much happening here, just the introduction and bleh.  
><strong>

**Ash will fill in on the stuff that happened/definitions and etc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ash: Ok! So, an Elificus is a really, really cute rabbit-like wolf kind of creature. Maybe I or the author can draw one for you one day!<strong>_

_**You see; Fay isn't really mean at all, in fact, I you don't get on her bad side, she's really really nice! And, and! It may not seem like she cares, but she really does – to be honest. And she likes cute, shiny things. I mean, who doesn't? I mean I can ramble on and on and on about cute shiny things. For one, my Silveria is really shiny! Even its poop is shiny! Hehe. You could even ask Fay about that time when my Silveria, Rosetta, fo-**_

* * *

><p><strong>If you review, you get your own Mokona… plus some yummy choc chip muffins! Hooray!<strong>

…

**Well, not really, but let's review and celebrate anyways! :D**

* * *

><p>Thankies for reading, and I'll see you guys next time!<p> 


End file.
